Um anjo amnésico
by XCrash
Summary: Portuguese version of An Amnesic Angel...
1. O Acidente

Um Anjo Amnésico  
Primeira Semana  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Escrito por Axel Terizaki   
E-mail: aterizaki@club-internet.fr | ICQ # 34301980  
Asuka´s Notebook: http://asukanotebook.tsx.org  
  
E traduzido por Xixans 2001®  
E-mail: xixans@ieg.com.br | ICQ # Eu esqueci !  
Anime Maximum: http://aigoranime.hpg.com.br  
  
Disclaimer: Bem, você já sabe... Asuka solta os palavrões então  
eu não me responsabilizo por mal-educação...  
  
Legenda: (ps.: ): nota do autor  
  
E agora... VAMOS COMEÇAR O SHOW !  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A Primeira Memória  
O acidente  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji: "Asuka! Recue !"  
  
Tarde demais. Shinji não conseguiu parar a Segunda Criança e ela foi  
atingida em cheio pelo anjo (ps.: tudo bem... aqui nos falamos   
português, não importa se a Locomotion fez as traduções como angels  
e blá blá blá)  
  
Asuka: AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Central da NERV  
  
Misato: "Asuka!"  
  
Makoto: "Piloto não está estável!"  
  
Shigeru: "Sistema A-10 não está respondendo!"  
  
Ritsuko: "Mas... o que está acontecendo?"  
  
Maya: "Senpai, os controles estão ficando malucos!"  
  
Misato: "Ritsuko! Faça alguma coisa!"  
  
Ritsuko: "Desligue todas as conexões nervosas do piloto"  
  
Maya: "Não podemos! O sinal está sendo rejeitado!"  
  
Misato: "Corte a cabo umbilical!"  
  
O cabo umbilical foi cortado, mas isso não impedia do Eva se  
movimentar. O EVA-02 agora está atacando o Anjo com a faca  
progressiva.  
  
Ritsuko: "...berserk?!"  
  
Makoto: "Só mais um minuto de força!"  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji que está do lado do EVA-02, está terrificado ao ver o EVA-02  
fazendo aquilo, e Rei que está em seu estado emocional de sempre,  
só observa o berserk do EVA-02  
  
Shinji: "O que está acontecendo..."  
  
O anjo tentou escapar, mas não teve sucesso... em segundos ele  
estava cortado em vários pedaços pela faca progressiva do EVA-02.  
O campo AT foi neutralizado instântaniamente. Depois de um minuto  
de fúria, o EVA-02 caiu na estrada de Tokyo 3 totalmente paralisado  
e quieto.  
  
Misato: "Mande a equipe de resgate, AGORA!"  
  
Shigeru: "Já está a caminho!"  
  
Maya: "EVA-02 aceitou o sinal de ejetamento. Ejetando agora..."  
  
A parte de trás do Eva abre retirando o plug de dentro dele.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Mais tarde....  
  
Asuka(sussurando): "O quê... minha cabeça dói..."  
  
Ela olha para o lado e encontra Shinji do lado dela. Shinji está  
com medo que Asuka fale alguma coisa, por isso ele já vai se  
leventando para sair do quarto.  
  
Shinji(quase saindo): "Hm... err... desculpa... eu estou indo  
agora... eu só estava obdecendo as ordens de Misato... são só   
ordens... nada demais... desculpa..."  
  
Asuka: "Hey, pelo que você está se lamentando, criança?"  
  
As últimas palavras deram um choque em Shinji.  
  
Shinji: "...criança? Por que está me chamando assim, Asuka?"  
  
Asuka: "Asuka? Quem é ela? Não vejo ninguém além de nós dois..."  
  
Shinji está em choque maior agora.  
  
Asuka: "Hey, responda me Baka! Este é seu nome, não é? Eu tenho  
certeza de que conheço você!"  
  
Shinji: "Asuka... você... você.. está ?"  
  
Asuka: "Estou o QUÊ? E quem é essa Asuka de quem você tá falando?"  
  
Shinji (para ele mesmo): Ela deve estar tirando sarro da minha cara,  
bem se é isso que você quer jogar, então é isso que vamos jogar...  
(agora para Asuka): Tá bom, então... qual é mesmo seu nome ?  
  
Asuka: "O que? Você pensa que eu sou idiota, ou o que? Meu nome...  
é... ach, mein lieber Gott...   
  
(ps.: ach: expressão de suspiro | mein: meu | lieber: querido |  
Gott: Deus | Ficaria assim mais ou menos: meu deus !, em voz de  
pânico")  
  
Asuka neste momento começa a chorar.  
  
Shinji: "Desculpa Asuka... eu não quis fazer você chorar..."  
  
Asuka: "Scheiße... Eu não consigo lembrar de nada... Minha cabeça  
está doendo! Quem sou eu?"  
  
Shinji (muito confuso): Você... não consegui lembrar de nada do que  
aconteceu ?  
  
Asuka: "É muito difícil de acreditar em mim, Baka !? E saia do meu  
quarto seu pervertido..."  
  
Shinji: "Tem... certeza... ?"  
  
Asuka: "SAIA!"  
  
Antes de sair, Shinji é interrompido por Asuka  
  
Asuka: "Espere! Qual... qual o seu nome?"  
  
Shinji: Você mesmo disse, eu sou Baka...  
  
Asuka: Não... não pode ser. Baka só foi a primeira coisa que me  
veio na cabeça. Por favor, diga seu nome verdadeiro...  
  
Shinji (para ele mesmo): O que ?! Asuka está me pedindo por favor ?  
Ela está amnésica memso...(agora para Asuka): Shinji. Shinji Ikari.  
  
Asuka: Shinji... Shinji Ikari... isso dói!  
  
Asuka: Por favor... qual o meu nome?  
  
Shinji: Asuka Langley Sohryu. Tente não esquecê-lo, ok ?  
  
Asuka: Obrigada baka... err... Shinji-kun. Desculpe  
  
(ps.: No japonês eles utilizão -kun no final da palavra como sinal  
de amizade)   
  
Shinji achou estranho a maneira em que Asuka chamou ele... não  
estava acostumado a ser chamado de Shinji-kun..  
  
Shinji: Shinji ou Baka já estão bons, Sohryu-san  
  
(ps.: Já deu para imaginar que -kun é para masculino e -san para  
femenino)  
  
Asuka: Então me chame de Asuka... já que meu nome é Asuka...  
  
Shinji: Vou voltar agora para o quarto da Misato-san...  
  
Asuka: Misato... eu conheço este nome... mas... eu não consigo  
achar uma imagem dela. Minha cabeça está doendo outra vez!  
  
Shinji: Você vai encontar ela hoje ainda... eu vou voltar logo..  
  
Asuka: Eu não me lembro de você... nem sei por que eu te chamei de  
Baka... mas obrigada.  
  
Shinji deu um sorriso para ela antes de sumir do quarto do hospital  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Quarto da Major Katsuragi  
  
Misato: Ela está O QUÊ ?  
  
Shiji: É isso aí... Asuka está amnésica... e desta vez ela não está  
tirando sarro de mim como ela costuma faezr...  
  
Misato: Asuka? Nossa Asuka?  
  
Shinji: Estou falando sério Misato.  
  
Misato: hmm.... pode ser contaminação mental causada pelo EVA. Vou  
chamar Ritsuko...  
  
Shinji: Isto é sério ?  
  
Misato: Isto pode virar a ser sério... vamos dar uma visita a ela.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
De volta no quarto do Hospital de Asuka. Asuka estava se olhando  
no espelho qunado Shinji e Misato entraram no quarto.  
  
Asuka: Isso... sou eu?  
  
Ela pois a mão dela no queixo.  
  
Asuka: Sim! Isto sou eu...  
  
Shinji: ... Asuka?  
  
Asuka: ..S-sim?  
  
Ela deu um passo para trás por algum motivo quando viu Misato .  
  
Shiji: Não tenha medo.... ela é uma amiga.  
  
Asuka se acalmou no instante que escutou isto.  
  
Misato: Asuka você pode xe lembrar de alguma coisa ?  
  
Asuka: Quem é você?  
  
Misato: Isto responde a minha pergunta.  
  
Asuka: Desculpe, mas não sei quem é você.  
  
Misato: Eu sou Misato Katsuragi, Major de Operações da NERV, também  
sou sua protetora e sua responsável.  
  
Asuka: Responsável ? Eu sou abandonada ou alguma coisa assim ?  
  
Misato: Err.... bem... Asuka, você faz parte de uma organização  
militária. Seu passado foi apagado. Você não tem família, parentes  
ou outra coisa. Só você, eu, Shinji e Rei.  
  
Asuka: Veja bem... então eu sou um soldado, ou um agente secreto ?  
  
Misato: Não exatamente. Você poderia vir comigo? Eu quero te   
mostrar uma coisa!  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Sala do EVA-02 (sala?! aquilo é um edfício!)  
  
Asuka (olhando para o EVA dela): O... que.. é isso ?  
  
Misato: Este é seu Evangelion Unidade 02, Asuka...  
  
Asuka: Meu E-vange-o que ?!  
  
Misato: Em outras palavras, você é o piloto deste robô.  
  
Asuka: Eu?! Pilotando isso ?! Você está maluca, Major Katsuragi!  
  
Misato: Me chame de Misato...  
  
Asuka: Eu não posso pilotor ISSO! Você está brincando comigo...  
  
Misato: Ele está aí para proteger a gente dos Anjos. Você precisa  
pilotar, ou seremos mortos por esses invasores...  
  
Asuka: Deixa me ver se eu entendi direito... Eu sou uma piloto de  
um robô gigante para proteger a terra de anjos que vem do espaço  
e querem destruir a gente ?!  
  
Misato: Análise brilhante!  
  
Asuka: Você só pode estar brincando comigo....  
  
Misato (já sabendo como convencer Asuka e com um sorriso malígino):  
Shinji também pilota...  
  
Asuka: Nós fazemos o mesmo trabalho ?  
  
Shinji: S-sim... Meu EVA está na cabine ao lado...  
  
Asuka: Você consegue pilotar isso? Isso é difícil? Não tem muitas  
coisas para aprender?!  
  
Primeiro Shinji queria lhe contar como era difícil e doloroso, mas  
pensando duas vezes ele desistiu da idéia porque Asuka estava num  
estado crítico.  
  
Shinji: Não... não é muito difícil... Você só precisa se comunicar  
com o EVA com a sua mente que ele obdece você. Até que é muito  
fácil pilotar um EVA.  
  
Asuka: Sério?!  
  
Shinji: Sim.  
  
Uma curta pausa  
  
Asuka: Você é sincero... eu posso acreditar em você.  
  
Agora virando-se para Misato  
  
Asuka: Tudo bem.. eu vou pilotar esta coisa!  
  
Misato: Bem vinda ao estado ativo por completo da invencível Asuka!  
  
Asuka ficou meio confusa ao escutar isso.... tinha certeza de já  
ter escutado isso.  
  
Ritsuko: Então aqui está o nosso piloto amnésico.  
  
Asuka (agora olhando para Ritsuko): Espere! Não me conte nada!  
Deixe me advinhar.... você é uma doutora certo?  
  
Ritsuko: Certo...  
  
Asuka: E como eu devo chamar você....?  
  
Ritsuko: Ritsuko. Ritsuko Akagi. Então você está mesmo amnésica...  
não acho que teria coragem de mentir para uma cientista como eu.  
  
Misato (para Shinji): Você esteve certo...  
  
Shinji: Eu disse...  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
No carro de Misato. Shinji e Asuka estão sentados um do lado do  
outro.  
  
Asuka: Mas.. o que é essa cidade? Porque os prédios estão abaixo de  
nós?  
  
Shinji: Nós estamos no Geofront, e está cidade se chama Tokyo-3.  
  
Asuka: Por que estamos vivendo debaixo da terra?  
  
Shinji: Bem... Tokyo-3 é uma cidade só construída para combates  
contra Anjos.  
  
Asuka: Anjos? Major Katsuragi me disse alguma coisa deles, mas eu  
não entendo...  
  
Shinji: Estamos combatando eles com a ajuda de nossos Evangelions.  
  
Asuka: Evangelions.... são esses robôs que eu acabei de ver?  
  
Shinji: Sim, e eu, você e Rei estamos protegendo está cidade...  
  
Asuka: Nossa! Parece até que estamos em um filme de ficção  
científica ! E eu sou uma pessoa importante no mundo, não é ?!  
  
Shinji: Err...sim, é claro...  
  
Asuka: Me conte !  
  
Shinji: O que ?  
  
Asuka: Tudo sobre o EVA, estou curiosa!  
  
Shinji: Bem, o EVA é um robô que se comunica com você pela mente,  
quando dentro dele você sente o que ele sente. Por exemplo: Você  
quer andar, então é só imaginar você andando que o EVA também anda.  
Agora também tem a parte dolorosa.... se eles são machucados você  
sente a mesma coisa, só que sem feridas, uma vez senti a dor de  
como se alguém cortasse meu braço, porque o braço do meu EVA caiu.  
Mas ele ainda está aí! Não vê?!  
  
Asuka: Desculpe Shinji... mas não estou mais interessada em saber..  
talvez outro dia...  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Eles agora estão indo para o apartamento de Misato.  
  
Asuka: Um lugar familiar.. eu conheço este lugar.....  
  
Misato: Atualmente é nossa casa Asuka...  
  
Asuka: Nossa ? Eu vivo com você ? Ah sim, você é minha  
responsável... entendo...  
  
Ela deixa a cabeça cair como se ela tivesse em ar de desapontamento  
  
Asuka: E... Shinji. Onde você mora?!  
  
Shinji: Onde eu moro?!  
  
Asuka: È... uma casa ou aprtamento... (para ela mesma): espero que   
não muito longe....  
  
Shinji: Bem está é minha casa também... nós três moramos juntos  
como uma família...  
  
A cara de Asuka começa a ficar completamente vermelha (para a  
surpresa de Misato e Shinji)  
  
Asuka (agora muito mais feliz): Juntos?! Sério !  
  
pausa...  
  
Asuka (mais feliz ainda): Então, que tal me dar uma turnê pelo  
apartamento, Shinji ?!  
  
Shinji: Cl-claro...  
  
Shinji á levou para frente da porta dela onde estva escrito:  
Qualquer um que entrar sem permissão, MORRE !  
  
Asuka: Este é meu quarto?  
  
Shinji: Sim...  
  
Shinji: Asuka, tá tudo bem....?  
  
Asuka: Minha cabeça está doendo... não posso... entrar neste quarto  
não agora....  
  
Shinji: Por que não?!  
  
Asuka: Eu tenho um mal precentimento sobre este quarto...  
  
Shinji: Quer que eu entre junto com você ?  
  
Asuka: Você faria isso por mim? Então vamos entrar!  
  
Eles entraram no quarto, e Asuka logo foi vasculhar no guarda-roupa  
dela.  
  
Shinji: Eu devo ir agora, é sua privacidade....  
  
Asuka: Não... não vai... fique um pouco comigo ainda... eu me sinto  
melhor estando perto de você...  
  
Shinji (para ele mesmo): que ?!  
  
Ela continuou olhando para as coisas dela quando foram  
interrompidos por Misato.  
  
Misato: Hora do jantar!  
  
Shinji: Oh não... esqueci que hoje era dia da Misato cozinhar....  
  
Asuka: O que tem de errado nisto? Por que deu este olhar terrível  
para mim?  
  
Shinji esticou a língua para fora e apontou o dedo para a língua,   
dando sinal para Asuka entender...  
  
Asuka: É tão ruím assim?!  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Jantar (bem... jantar da misato) Asuka não comeu quase nada, muito  
óbvio que foi por causa da comida da Misato. Ela deu boa noite e  
foi para o quarto dela...  
  
Shinji: Esta não é a Asuka que conhecemos...  
  
Misato: Por que? Porque ela é legal com você?  
  
Shinji: É... acho que sim...  
  
Misato: Não esqueça... ela esuqeçeu tudo do passado, inclusive as  
coisas ruins como a morte da mãe dela.  
  
Shinji: É melhor nem tocar no assunto... seria doloroso demais para  
ela...  
  
Misato: Você está certo.  
  
Pausa  
  
Misato: Agora há pouco ela parecia feliz perto de você neste  
apartamento....  
  
Shinji: É... eu notei isso também...  
  
Misato: Se lembre que você foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu quando  
acordou... entenda ela... ela só vai querer ficar perto de você,  
então seja legal com ela  
  
Shinji: Claro...  
  
Misato: Só não tente se aproveitar desta oportunidade, Shinji...  
  
Shinji: Err... claro que não.....  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Mais tarde naquela noite. Shinji está quase adormecendo quando  
ouve passos no corredor.  
  
Shinji: Quem está aí ?  
  
Asuka: hmm... droga, eu sabia que isso não iria funcionar...  
desculpe. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto.... boa noite...  
  
Asuka está do lado da porta dele em um pijama... Ele percebeu que  
as últimas palavras saíram com ar de desapontamento.  
  
Shinji: Não... você pode ficar... eu não estava dormindo. Quer  
conversar ?  
  
Asuka: Bem... sim...  
  
Shinji: Então senta aqui...  
  
Shinji neste momento levanta da cama e senta de uma maneira para  
poder ficar perto de Asuka...  
  
Shinji: Bem... sobre o que você quer falar...  
  
Asuka: Não sei por onde começar...  
  
Shinji: Vamos... eu sou seu amigo ou não sou ?  
  
Asuka: Eu queria pedir um favor á você....  
  
Ela estava nervosa, bastante nervosa...  
  
Shinji: Hey... você não precisa ficar envergonhada ou nervosa...  
vamos... peça...  
  
Asuka (olhando para Shinji com o melhor olhar kawaii; sabe aqueles  
que nenhum homem nesta terra consegue resitir): Posso.. posso  
dormir junto com você ?  
  
Shinji: O QUÊ ?! Dormir comigo....?!?!  
  
Agora quem estva nervoso era ele  
  
Asuka (de novo com um olhar kawaii de uma adolescente inoscente):  
Por favor.... eu quero estar com alguém... não quero estar sozinha.  
Eu tive um pesadelo... por favor...  
  
Shinji (para ele mesmo): nossa, isto até parece com um pequena  
menina pedindo ao irmão mais velho para dormir ao lado dele. (agora  
para Asuka): Um pesadelo? Quer me contar?  
  
Asuka: Bem, eu era pequena... eu estava correndo para falar para  
todos que eu era alguém especial. Que eu fui escolhida para pilotar  
um EVA e... aí eu abri uma porta.... e ví alguém pindurado no teto  
...foi horrível...(chorando agora): ... eu são sei quem era mas  
era alguém próximo... então eu quis chorar e...  
  
Shinji: Tudo bem Asuka... você está acordada agora... eu estou aqui  
... nada disso aconteceu!  
  
Asuka: Obrigada Shinji... você é tão doce comigo... e eu te chamei  
de Baka algumas horas atrás... como pude....  
  
Shinji: Tudo bem.. estou acustumado a me chamarem de Baka...  
  
Asuka: Quem é ? Eu vou chutar o traseiro desse alguém que te disser  
isso da próxima vez para você!  
  
Shinji: Bem... na verdade quem estava me chamando de Baka era você  
antes do seu acidente...  
  
Asuka: Mas por que eu estava te tratando assim... como lixo?  
  
Lágrimas apareceram do fundo dos lindos olhos azuis que ela tinha  
  
Shinji: Está tudo bem.. Agora deite e relaxe aqui...  
  
Asuka: Então você vai me deixar dormir aqui?!  
  
Ela então rápidamente se encobertou e procurou o braço de Shinji.  
Ela se sentia mais tranqüila quando sentia o corpo de Shinji por  
perto do dela...  
  
Asuka: Eu sei que é errado um garoto e uma garota dormirem na mesma   
cama... mas eu preciso... desculpa...  
  
Shinji: Você não tem nada que se lamentar, eu sei como se sente...  
  
Shinji virou de lado para não parecer nada de indecente.. mas nesse  
momento Asuka abraça ele e pressiona o corpo dela em suas cosats.  
  
Asuka: Assim... eu me sinto bem melhor....você é quente...  
  
Shinji: Você também....  
  
Asuka: Shinji.... você... tem...errr... uma.... namorada?  
  
Shinji: Namorada?  
  
Asuka: Eu quero dizer, deve ser aquela Rei de quem você estava me  
falando algumas horas atrás...  
  
Shinji: Bem.. eu..  
  
Asuka: Ela deve ser sua namorada... desculpa por perguntar... Eu  
sabia que você deveria ter uma...  
  
Shinji: Ela não é minha namorada....  
  
Asuka: Então quem? Um garoto legal sempre tem uma namorada... ou   
será que sou eu?  
  
Shinji: Eu não tenho nenhuma namorada no momento....  
  
Asuka (MUITO feliz...): Sério?! Então que tal eu ser a sua namorada  
a partir de hoje...  
  
Shinji: O que ?!  
  
Asuka: Sshhh... eu simplesmente quero.... não posso me ajudar...  
Eu me sinto salva perto de você... você é a única pessoa que posso  
confiar neste momento... neste estranho mundo...  
  
Shinji: O que te deu está idéia?  
  
Asuka: Você é legal demais comigo... e outra... você era a única  
pessoa no hospital que estava comigo naquela sala... isto quer  
dizer que você se preocupa comigo... Me desculpa se é muito para  
você... você tem uma vida ocupada... tudo bem se você não quiser  
namorar comigo... eu te deixo em paz então....  
  
Shinji: Não... não era isso que eu queria dizer...  
  
Pausa....  
  
Shinji: É que se você se recuperar da sua amnésia... eu tenho  
certeza de que você não aceitaria isso...  
  
Asuka: Por que está dizendo isso?  
  
Shinji: É porque a Asuka normal não era nem um pouco amorosa muito  
menos amigável.  
  
Asuka: Baka... oops... Eu disse de novo...  
  
Shinji: Não se preocupe....  
  
Asuka: Anta Baka? Eu gosto de te chamar assim... mas não é legal...  
  
Shiji: É como eu disse... você está recuperando a memória....  
  
Asuka: Então eu não quero mais me lembrar....  
  
Shinji: Como assim?  
  
Asuka: Doloroso demais! Eu acho que o caminho que eu escolhi foi  
doloroso demais... acho que era o pior caminho que eu podia  
escolher... eu não quero lembrar...  
  
Shinji: Não diga isso... você vai recuperar a memória mais cedo ou  
mais tarde....  
  
Asuka não estava mais escutando, pois havia caído em sono profundo.  
  
Shinji (para ele mesmo): Então essa é a Asuka de verdade... uma  
garota normal como todas as outras.... como ela pode ser meiga....  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Final do primeiro episódio  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Não percam o próximo capítulo: Familiarização  
  
E aí gostaram ?! Espero que sim ! R&R ! (Read and Review)   
(léia e discuta)  
  
Mandem um e-mail para mim falando do que vocês acharam deste   
Fanfic!!!  
  
Abraços e até a próxima !  
Xixans 2001® | E-mail: xixans@ieg.com.br 


	2. Familiarização

Um Anjo Amnésico  
Segunda Semana  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Escrito por Axel Terizaki  
E-mail: aterizaki@club-internet.fr | ICQ # 34301980  
Asuka´s Notebook: http://asukanotebook.tsx.org  
  
E traduzido por XCrash   
(bah... mudei de apelido.. vocês devem saber, mas para quem não sabe  
eu era o Xixans 2001®)  
E-mail: xcrash@ieg.com.br | ICQ # 126653185  
Anime Maximum: http://aigoranime.hpg.com.br  
  
Disclaimer: Bem, você já sabe... Asuka solta os palavrões então  
eu não me responsabilizo por mal-educação...  
  
Legenda: (ps.: ): nota do autor  
  
E agora... VAMOS COMEÇAR O SHOW !  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A Segunda Memória  
Familiarização  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Apartamento da Major Katsuragi  
  
Misato: Vamos logo, Shinji, acorde! É hora! E não tem café da manhã  
por aqui.... eu estou com fome! Dá para você cozinhar algo?!  
  
Misato está em frente da porta de Shinji, batendo nela para acordar  
Shinji  
  
Misato: Eu vou entrar!  
  
Ela abriu a porta, e instantaneamente levou o primeiro choque.  
Asuka estava na cama de Shinji, segurando-se nas mãos dele  
gentilmente. O sorriso dela parecia de uma pessoa que sabia que  
estava no lugar mais seguro da face da terra.  
  
Shinji: Mi...Misato-san! Eu posso explicar! Não é o que você...  
  
Misato: O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO NA MESMA CAMA ?!  
  
Shinji: Ssssshhh.... você vai acordar ela!  
  
Misato: Mas....!  
  
Tarde demais, Asuka já estava acordada.  
  
Asuka: Ma...Major...Me desculpa...  
  
Misato: Agora me digam o que estão fazendo na mesma cama!  
  
Shinji: É sério, Misato! Não aconteceu nada!  
  
Asuka levantou da cama, e caminhou devagar até Misato.  
  
Asuka: Me desculpa, Major Katsuragi. Eu só estava... só estava....  
  
E com isso ela disparou para o quarto dela fechando a porta com um  
impacto violento.  
  
Uma pausa curta...  
  
Shinji: Misato-san...  
  
Misato: Eu sei...  
  
Shinji: Como você pode?! Ela já está assustada o bastante, e você  
ainda assusta ela mais?!  
  
Misato: Bem... eu acho que eu reagi de forma errada... a primeira  
coisa em que pensei foi em Asuka grávida... me desculpa...  
  
Shinji: Nada disso aconteceu, Misato-san. Não se preocupe com isso.  
  
Misato: Ainda bem..  
  
Shinji com isso sai do quarto dele sem dizer uma só palavra para  
Misato.  
  
Misato para ela mesma: Pronto, Major Katsuragi. Você é a pessoa  
mais burra deste mundo...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Quarto da Asuka. Shinji entra silenciosamente e encontra Asuka no  
mesmo estado que ontém, no hospital.  
  
Asuka: Ela não gosta de mim... não é mesmo?!  
  
Shinji sentando do lado dela: Ela ama nós dois, Asuka. Mas você  
sabe, Misato-san é nossa Major. Ela é responsável pelo bem estar  
de nós dois... Ela tem que assegurar aos seus superiores que nada  
de ruím aconteça para a gente. Por exemplo... err... se eu tivesse  
te deixado grávida... eu não sei como meu pai reagiria...  
  
Asuka: Seu... Pai?! Você tem parentes?! Mas... você é igual á mim,  
um piloto, não é?  
  
Shinji: Sim... mas... é que meu pai é comandante da NERV...  
  
Asuka: Hhhmmm... e sua mãe?  
  
Shinji: Ela disapareceu quando eu tinha 4 anos...  
  
Asuka: Oh... sinto muito..  
  
Shinji: Não tem importância agora... eu não disse uma coisa que eu  
deveria ter dito para você á alguns minutos atrás...  
  
Asuka: O que?  
  
Shinji: Bom dia, Asuka!  
  
Asuka: Guten Morgen, Shinji.  
  
Instantaneamente ela deu um olhar confuso para Shinji.  
  
Shinji: O que tem de errado?  
  
Asuka: Eu... falei alemão com você... eu sou japonesa, não é?!  
  
Shinji: Que eu saiba, você veio da Alemanha...  
  
Asuka: Deutschland? Eu... lembro agora...  
  
Shinji: Você está passando bem, Asuka?!  
  
Asuka: Sim... eu acho..  
  
Shinji: Você me assustou, de repente seus olhos se tornaram... tão  
vazios.  
  
Asuka: Eu me sinto melhor agora... obrigada.  
  
Shinji: Acho que é melhor ir agora para o banheiro, tomar um banho  
e se preparar para ir para a escola esta noite, ok?!  
  
Asuka: Escola ?!  
  
Ela deu outro olhar confuso para ele.  
  
Asuka: ESCOLA!?  
  
Shinji: S-Sim... escola....  
  
Asuka: Espere um segundo... Nós protegemos o mundo e ainda temos   
que ir para escola ?!  
  
Shinji: Nós somos adolescentes normais....  
  
Asuka: Meu deus... eu acho que eu odeio escola...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Um anjo amnésico.  
  
Feito com:   
Bloco de notas;  
Coca-Cola;  
Fandangos;  
e Winamp  
(de preferência música Rock como Novasonic, e não Bonde do Tigrão!!!)  
^___^  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka levantou da cama e foi se direcionando para o banheiro para  
tomar um bom banho quente. Mas Misato estava nomeio do caminho.  
Shinji estava atrás de Asuka quando ela deixou o quarto dela.  
  
Misato: Me desculpa, Asuka. Eu não pensei antes de reagir daquela  
maneira com você. Eu estava com fome... e acho que você se esqueceu  
de como eu sou quando estou com fome... eu fico realmente nervosa.  
Me desculpem mais uma vez, Asuka e Shinji-kun. Eu estou indo agora,  
tenham um bom dia!!!  
  
Asuka: Agora é minha vez de me desculpar, Major Katsura..  
  
Misato: Quantas vezes terei que te falar que meu nome é Misato?  
  
Asuka: Me desculpe por isso também, Misato.  
  
Misato: Não se preocupe comigo, Asuka. Eu preciso ir agora ou  
Ritsuko me mata se eu chegar atrasada...  
  
Shinji: Está bem... eu pensei que você estivesse com fome... por   
isso que iria fazer o café da manhã agora...  
  
Misato: Não se preocupe comigo, Shinji-kun...  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Misato: Não tire vantagem desta situação, Shinji!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Depois de alguns minutos.  
  
Asuka: Shinjiiiii!!!!  
  
Shinji: O que foi, Asuka?  
  
A resposta demorou um pouco para vir.  
  
Asuka de novo com uma voz muito kawaii: Você poderia vir aqui  
lavar as minhas costas?  
  
Shinji: O QUE?! Eu....  
  
Asuka: Eu não estou alcançando...  
  
Shinji: Mas.... mas... eu...  
  
Asuka soltou uma risada muito comprida....  
  
Asuka: Ok, desculpa Shinji... Eu só estava fazendo um pouco de  
gracinhas com você.... eu queria ter visto sua cara agora...  
  
Shinji com sorriso fingindo que não escutou: Ok... estou entrando  
agora, Asuka...  
  
Asuka: O que?! Você quer dizer que vai fazer? Não entre aqui seu  
pervertido!  
  
Shinji dando risada: Um olho por um olho e um dente por um dente!  
  
Asuka: Ok... se prepare... porque eu vou matar você quando sair  
daqui...   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
É claro que Shinji não entrou, ele voltou para a cozinha para  
continuar fazendo o café da manhã. Asuka está deitada no banho,  
olhando para o teto  
  
Asuka: Shinji Ikari...  
  
Ela então dá um sorriso  
  
Asuka: Ele é muito legal... eu acho que eu gosto dele...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, Asuka sai do banho e vai se vestir. Ela  
caminha até o quarto de Shinji, abre a porta e encontra ele   
escutando seu usual SDAT....  
  
Asuka: Shinji!  
  
Shinji escutando a voz de Asuka, tira o fone de ouvido.  
  
Shinji: O que?!  
  
Asuka: Posso entrar?  
  
Shinji: claro...  
  
Ela entra no quarto de Shinji, vestindo seu usual uniforme  
escolar.  
  
Asuka: Como eu pareço com este uniforme?  
  
Shinji: Eu já disse que você é linda em qualquer roupa...  
  
Asuka sorrindo: Obrigada!  
  
Pausa...  
  
Asuka: Aonde vamos hoje?!  
  
Shinji: Acho que vou te mostrar a cidade, e como ir para a central  
da NERV em casos de emergência... e depois vamos para escola...  
  
Asuka: Está ótimo para mim... eu acho..  
  
Pausa...  
  
Asuka: Desculpa por eu ter tirado sarro da sua cara quando estava  
tomando banho..  
  
Shinji: Tudo bem.... isso me lembra bastante seu lado antigo.  
  
Asuka: Mas eu preciso admitir que foi prazeroso tirar sarro da sua  
cara...  
  
Shinji: A antiga Asuka dizia a mesma coisa...  
  
Asuka: Talvez eu esteja me recuperando...  
  
Shinji: É.. talvez...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Depois de algum tempo, os dois adolescentes deixam o apartamento  
para passear pela cidade. Shinji está mostrando para Asuka, onde ela  
deverá ir em casos de emergência, o Geofront. E depois de mais algum  
tempo, é hora de ir para escola...  
  
Asuka: Bom, que matérias teremos hoje?  
  
Shinji: Como sempre, nós temos história, recreio, e mais história..  
  
Asuka: Hhhmmm... então teremos um dia chato... não é?  
  
Shinji: Você mesma irá descobrir...  
  
Asuka: Ah, eu tenho amigos? Quero dizer, na escola?  
  
Shinji: Oh, sim! Eu sou tão estúpido que esqueci de falar para você.  
  
Asuka: Então eu tenho?  
  
Shinji: Bem, é a representante da classe, Hikari Horaki. Ela é sua  
melhor amiga. Pelo menos eu acho, já que você só anda com ela.  
  
Asuka: Droga, eu sou a melhor amiga dela e não consigo me lembrar   
dela!  
  
Shinji: Bem... e também tem os meus amigos, Touji e Kensuke. Você não  
fala muito com eles... então tente ignorar eles. Vai ser melhor para  
todos.  
  
Asuka: Por quê eu deveria ignorar eles? Se eles são seus amigos,   
também são meus!  
  
Shinji: Porque você odeia todo mundo naquela escola... menos Hikari.  
  
Asuka: Que tipo de vagabunda eu era?!  
  
Shinji: Uma das bem grandes!  
  
Asuka: Baka!  
  
Asuka pega na mão de Shinji. O que surpreende ele, claro.  
  
Asuka: Como você se sente?  
  
Shinji: Como eu me sinto? Como assim?  
  
Asuka: Quero dizer, minhas mãos nas suas...  
  
Shinji: Eu me sinto estranho, porque você nunca fez isso... acho que  
você nunca me tocou para falar verdade...  
  
Asuka: Bem, eu também me sinto estranha... mas... eu me sinto   
confortável em suas mãos...  
  
Shinji: Eu também...  
  
Ele então percebe que estão na frente da escola.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Agora na escola, 5 minutos antes de bater o sinal, eles estão  
na frente da porta da classe  
  
Shinji: Asuka...  
  
Asuka: O quê?  
  
Shinji: Você poderia...  
  
Asuka: Poderia o quê?!  
  
Shinji: ...soltar a minha mão...  
  
Asuka: Por quê?! Tem algum problema se alguém ver a gente segurando  
um a mão do outro?!  
  
Shinji: Não... do meu ponto de vista não tem problema nenhum, mas os  
outros vão achar estranho...  
  
Asuka: E daí?! Eu não estou me importando com os outros! Por quê você  
se preocupa com os outros? Você tem vergonha de mim?! É isso?!  
  
Asuka está com cara de desapontamento e de choro, Shinji pensa duas  
vezes e resolvi não ligar para os outros.  
  
Shinji: Não, eu não tenho vergonha de você... você está certa, Asuka!  
Eu vou entrar nesta maldita classe com você! Por favor, me desculpe..  
  
Asuka: Está desculpado, não se preocupe!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Eles entram na classe. Touji logo percebe Shinji e por isso vai até  
ele para falar com ele.  
  
Touji: E aí, Shinji! Como foi a última bata.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!  
  
Ele soltou um piu com voz de choro  
  
Asuka: O que está acontecendo?  
  
Shinji: Eu falei para você...  
  
Asuka vai andando até Touji, carregando Shinji com sua mão em frente  
de toda a classe.  
  
Asuka: E qual o PROBLEMA de MIM segurar a mão de SHINJI?!  
  
Touji: É que é uma coisa incomum da puta ruiva...  
  
Asuka: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!?! Cuide da sua boca, imbecil!  
  
Shinji: A..A..Asuka... é Touji....  
  
Asuka: Ah! Então é por isso que eu não gosto dessa coisa!  
  
Kensuke: S..Shinji... o que...  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM ALGUMA COISA CONTRA?!  
  
Kensuke: Não... nada...  
  
Asuka: Então tudo bem!  
  
Ela vira para Shinji.  
  
Asuka calma agora: Shinji? Onde é que é a minha carteira?  
  
Shinji: Ali...  
  
Asuka: Obrigada, Shinji querido!  
  
Touji e Kensuke não puderam evitar a cara de apavorados que tinham  
agora...  
  
Touji: O que aconteceu com ela?!  
  
Kensuke: E como foi a sua última batalha?  
  
Shinji: Escutem bem... ela está amnésica...  
  
Touji: O que?!  
  
Kensuke: Como é que é?! Amnésica?!  
  
Shinji: Sshhh.... eu tenho ordens de Misato de cuidar dela até ela se  
recuperar... então tentem fingir de que nunca viram ela, ok?!  
  
Touji: Não pode ser....  
  
Kensuke: Hei! São ordens de Misato! É claro que vamos ajudar ela!  
  
Shinji: Obrigado, onde está a representante de classe?!  
  
Touji: Eu liguei para ela ontem... ela disse que está cansada e que  
não vai vir para a escola hoje....  
  
Kensuke: Você fez isso??? Está tentando sair com ela, Touji?!  
  
Touji: Cale a boca!  
  
Shinji olha para Asuka que está olhando para a classe com olhar de  
alguém desesperado.  
  
Shinji: Como deve ser difícil para ela... eu tenho pena dela..  
  
Shinji agora olha para Rei, Asuka logo percebe e levanta da mesa  
para falar com Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Ela é a Rei?  
  
Shinji: Ah? Bem... sim... Rei Ayanami, A primeira criança designada  
para Evangelion Unidade 00  
  
Asuka: Eu vou conversar com ela...  
  
Shinji: O.. que?!  
  
Asuka: O que foi? Ela não parece uma pessoa má... mesmo parecendo não  
ter sentimentos..  
  
Ela se aproxima de Rei  
  
Asuka: Ayanami Rei? Você me conhece?  
  
Rei não olhou para ela  
  
Rei: Eu fui informada pela major Katsuragi do seu atual estado,  
piloto Sohryu  
  
Asuka: Bem... eu não sei o quanto íntimas nós éramos, mas lembre-se  
de que eu sou uma amiga, ok? Então para qualquer problema você pode  
contar comigo...  
  
Ela estendeu a mão dela na frente de Rei  
  
Asuka: Vamos, pode apertar.  
  
Rei pareceu ter problemas com isto... Ela estava confusa porque nunca  
tinha ouvido Asuka falar de tal maneira. Mas depois de algum tempo   
Rei também estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Asuka.  
  
Asuka: Agora nós somos amigas, Rei-chan!  
  
Alguns segundos depois, o velho Sensei (professor no Japão) apareceu  
na classe e se sentou em seu lugar.  
  
Sensei: Vamos fazer a chamada, Ayanami Rei, Aida Kensuke, Benjamuro  
Hakashi, Ikari Shinji, Sohryu Asuka Langley.....  
  
Depois de alguns segundos  
  
Sensei: Sohryu Asuka Langley, poderia responder á chamada?  
  
Asuka: ...  
  
Sensei: SOHRYU ASUKA LANGLEY !!!  
  
Asuka: Oh.. aqui! Me desculpe, sensei...  
  
Sensei: Tudo bem... eu já fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Recreio, Shinji está jogando basquete perto da rede que separava o  
campo de basquete e de vôlei. Shinji estava prestando atenção para  
receber a bola de Touji quando Asuka chamou ele  
  
Asuka: Hei Shinji, olha aqui!  
  
Shinji virando se para ficar de frente com Asuka: Âh? Asuka?  
  
Touji: Hei, Shinji!!! Cuidado com a bola!!!  
  
Shinji se virou par ver quem é que estava chamando ele, mas era tarde  
demais... Shinji acabara de levar uma bolada na cara. Com a bolada   
ele cuiu no chão...   
  
Asuka: Oh, Shinji!  
  
Asuka correu rapidamente para a porta que separava os dois campos e  
foi até Shinji.  
  
Asuka: Shinji, você ta legal?  
  
Shinji abriu seus olhos lentamente. Touji, Kensuke e outras pessoas  
curiosas foram lá olhar o que tinha acontecido. Todo mundo surpreso  
por causa da maneira que Asuka reagiu.  
  
Touji: Me desculpe, Shinji. Se eu soubesse que isto iria acontecer,  
eu não teria jogado ela tão forte.  
  
Shinji: Não foi nada...  
  
E com isso ele desmaiou  
  
Asuka: Eu levo ele para a enfermaria.  
  
Ela então colocou ele em suas costas, do tipo cavalinho (não pensem  
besteira... isto não é um Lemon!!!)  
  
Asuka: Ele é muito pesado...  
  
...e com isso ela começou a correr para a enfermaria.  
  
Touji: Como ela consegue correr com ele nas costas?  
  
Kensuke: Não sei...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
No corredor da escola. Asuka parou de repente e ficou ciente de que   
não sabia onde é que era a enfermaria.  
  
Asuka: Que idiota que eu sou... Shinji está desmaiado e eu nem sei  
onde é que é a enfermaria.  
  
Ela olhou para cima e viu uma placa bem grande escrita "Enfermaria'  
  
Asuka: Bem... acho que é por ali...  
  
Asuka leva Shinji para a enfermaria, mas não há ninguém lá exceto os  
dois. Vendo que não tinha ninguém, Asuka largou Shinji e o deitou na  
cama da enfermaria, ele abriu seus olhos e tentou dizer algo, mas  
Asuka não permitiu.  
  
Asuka: Shh... é minha culpa... então eu vou manter um olho em você!  
  
Shinji: Eu já disse que não foi nada...  
  
Asuka: Se eu não tivesse te chamado aquela hora, nada disto teria  
acontecido...  
  
Shinji: Tudo bem, mas eu já di---  
  
Asuka calou ele com um beijo bem na testa, onde a bola tinha acertado  
ele.  
  
Asuka: Me desculpe... eu... achei que fosse certo eu fazer isto...  
  
Shinji: Eu gostei...  
  
Asuka: Sério?!  
  
Shinji: Sim, mas acho que é melhor você voltar para a sala de aula...  
  
Asuka: Você ficará bem?!   
  
Shinji: Claro...  
  
Asuka então começa a chorar...  
  
Shinji: Asuka?! Por quê...  
  
Asuka: Eu me sinto tão protegida perto de você... mas quando você não  
está por perto... eu me sinto perdida neste mundo... mesmo estando á  
alguns metros de distância de você... na sala de aula... no recreio..  
eu me senti sozinha sem você!  
  
Shinji: Está tudo bem... mas você tem que ser forte! Se não quer ser  
forte por você, então seja forte por mim!   
  
Touji: Não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos dela!  
  
Os dois estavam muito surpresos por verem Touji e Kensuke na porta  
da enfermaria.  
  
Shinji: Ok então.... eu vou esperar pela enfermeira...  
  
Touji: Me desculpe por chamar você de puta ruiva.... é que eu me  
descontrolei aquela hora...agora para Shinji:Nós vamos cuidar bem  
dela, não se preocupe!  
  
Asuka: Você está desculpado... mas só porque é amigo de Shinji...  
agora para Shinji: Até mais tarde Shinji!  
  
Touji: Eu já vou Asuka.... mas eu preciso falar com Shinji ainda   
sobre uma coisa importante...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Asuka entra na classe, o professor ainda não chegou.  
  
Garota alto: Hei, Sohryu!  
  
Asuka demorou um pouco até reconhecer quem eles estavam chamando.  
  
Asuka: Huh?! O que você quer?  
  
Garoto alto: Quer sair comigo hoje para algum lugar depois da escola?  
  
Asuka: Eu não sei por quê eu deveria... é um pouco rude me convidar  
para sair na frente dos seus amigos.  
  
Garoto feio de óculos: ...então os rumores estão certos...  
  
Asuka está começando a ficar com medo.  
  
Garoto gordo: Você não está amnésica! Só estava fingindo para faltar  
na aula! Como qualquer puta deste colégio...  
  
Asuka: Eu...eu não sou um puta!  
  
Garota alto: É sim! Só uma puta aceitaria ficar comigo e depois  
amarelar na hora...  
  
Asuka: NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO e NÃO !!! EU NÃO SOU UMA PUTA !!  
  
Garoto feio de óculos: É sim! Só uma puta poderia mostrar sua  
calcinha e depois bater na gente como desculpa...  
  
Asuka: eu... eu... não.... sou..  
  
Garoto gordo: Com medo Sohryu? O que aconteceu com aquela puta que  
sempre humilhava a gente ?  
  
Asuka: .....não sou uma puta...  
  
Os garotos podem ouvir soluços virem de Asuka.  
  
Garoto alto: Perdeu toda a coragem, Sohryu?  
  
Garoto feio de óculos: Hhmmm.... Tenchi..  
  
Garoto alto (Tenchi): O que você quer?  
  
Garoto gordo: Uh oh... é Suzuhara e Ikari...  
  
Asuka não levanta a cabeça para ver Shinji. Em vez disse corre para  
fora da classe.  
  
Touji: Vai pegar ela de volta, Shinji. Eu cuido disso..  
  
Shinji: Pode judiar bastante!  
  
Touji: Eu vou fazer isso...  
  
Shinji: Ok..  
  
Ele então corre atrás de Asuka. Touji anda alguns metros para frente  
enquanto os outros dão passos para trás. Touji está socando a palma  
da mão com sua outra mão....  
  
Touji: Bem... algum problema por aqui?!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
No pátio da escola, Asuka está sentada no banco. Shinji anda alguns  
metros para alcançar ela.  
  
Asuka: Shinji...  
  
Shinji continua avançando.  
  
Asuka: ...vai embora...  
  
Shinji: Asuka... não se preocupe com o que aqueles garotos dizem...  
Eles são um grupo de garotos patéticos....  
  
Asuka: Shinji, eu prometi para mim mesma que eu nunca choraria na  
frente de ninguém, exceto você... Eu tenho que ser forte... eu não  
posso viver só dependendo de você! Isso não seria justo para você.  
Eu preciso encarar meus próprios problemas...  
  
Shinji: Eu estou feliz por você me considerar que eu sou seu amigo.  
E é isso que eu quero... sua amizade... pelo menos, neste momento. E  
eu não me importo se você está me usando ou não.  
  
Asuka: Você me vê simplesmente como uma amiga??? É muito mais do que  
isso! Você não está conseguindo enxergar a realidade, não é, Shinji?!  
Você não consegue enxergar que eu... eu...  
  
Shinji: Bem... eu te considero mais do que uma simples amiga. Você  
apenas está procurando uma pessoa com qual você possa se abrir. E eu  
estou pronto para ser est---  
  
Asuka: Mas eu estou usando você! Eles estão certos! Eu sou igual a  
uma puta! Mesmo com você! E eu... não quero ser uma puta com você...  
eu apenas quero ser...  
  
Asuka fica muda durante alguns segundos mas logo continua.  
  
Asuka: ...legal... com você... eu quero ser uma pessoa amável com  
você... mas eu não consigo fazer mais isto! Eu não quero sua  
piedade! Eu não preciso dela!  
  
Isto não era novo para Shinji. Provavelmente só porque ela está  
confusa... pensou Shinji  
  
Shinji: Asuka, não há problema se alguém sente piedade de você. É só  
aceitar... que as pessoas sintam pena de você.  
  
No exato momento ela dá um tapa muito, mas muito forte no rosto de  
Shinji.  
  
Shinji: Você está mentindo! Você precisa estar mentindo! Eu consigo  
me lembrar de tudo que fiz para você! Como alguém como você que foi  
maltratado por mim pode ter pena de mim?  
  
Ela olhou para a mão dela e começou a lembrar de quando deu um tapa  
em Shinji igual ao que deu nele agora.  
  
Asuka: Não.... não! Eu... o que fiz... como pude?! Eu machuquei você,  
eu... fiz... de novo...  
  
Ela começou a chorar outra vez. Shinji se ajoelhou em frente dela  
para tentar conversar com ela.  
  
Shinji: Asuka.... eu não senti nada... seu tapa não dói... para ele  
bem... não é lá muito verdade... mas eu preciso inventar alguma   
desculpa.  
  
Asuka neste momenta joga-se em cima dele, abraçando ele.  
  
Asuka: Por favor... Shinji... me desculpe... eu não quis...  
  
Shinji: Tudo bem... eu sou usado para seus acessos de raiva.  
  
Isto não era o momento exato para falar aquilo para ela.  
  
Asuka: VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE EU FIZ ISSO MUITAS VEZES ANTES?! Quantas  
vezes?! Como?! Por quê?! Por quê você nunca se defendeu, Shinji?  
Por quê?! Eu te tratei como lixo e você não se importa com isso...  
  
Shinji: Escute bem, Asuka... Eu nunca me importei com o que você fez  
para mim porque...  
  
Asuka: porque...  
  
Shinji: Bem... porque eu me preocupo com você... e não queria te  
tratar mal mesmo se você me tratasse mal...  
  
Asuka sorrindo: baka... isto não é um motivo que vai me fazer acreditar em você... você deve pensar de que não estou amnésica...  
como aqueles garotos...  
  
Shinji: Não diga isso...  
  
Asuka: Eu estou agindo como antes, não é?!  
  
Shinji: Você confia em mim, não é?! Então eu confio em você!  
  
Asuka: E se eu tiver fingindo...?  
  
Shinji: Oh...a antiga Asuka nunca ficaria um minuto do meu lado sem  
me bater antes! Então eu não acredito que você esteja fingindo...   
  
Asuka: Shinji, eu não sei se isto é amor ou não... mas eu sei que eu  
posso confiar tudo em você... você é como se fosse um irmão mais  
velho para mim agora sorrindo mas....talvez mais...  
  
Shinji: É bom escutar isto... mas como eu vou conseguir te perdoar  
por tudo que me fez hoje?!  
  
Asuka: Com uma coisa que você nunca deixaria eu fazer outra vez se eu  
me recuperar...  
  
Ela olhou para ele, aproximou seu rosto e começou a beijá-lo. Shinji  
está aterrorizado, é seu primeiro beijo, e talvez o primeiro de Asuka  
também... mas aí ele se lembrou do que sempre via em filmes, e então  
respondeu ao beijo. Depois de algum tempo, Asuka corta o beijo e leva  
sua boca até o ouvido de Shinji.  
  
Asuka dizendo baixinho e carinhosamente: Se eu me recuperar... por  
favor.... me faça lembrar deste momento maravilhoso... isto foi  
realmente muito bom.  
  
Shinji: Se você se recuperar não sei se terei uma chance de te dizer..  
  
Asuka: Eu era tão terrível assim?!  
  
Shinji: Você não poderia imaginar....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Apartamento de Misato  
  
Shinji: Tadaima!  
  
Kaji: Ah... que bom que chegou!  
  
Shinji: O que você está fazendo aqui, Kaji-san?!  
  
Kaji: Ah.... Misato vai trabalhar hoje... e ela me pediu para vir aqui  
para dizer que amanhã de manhã vocês dois terão testes de   
sincronização.  
  
Asuka: O que é um teste de sincronização?!  
  
Shinji: Eu te explico depois  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Quarto de Shinji, Shinji está escutando seu usual SDAT enquanto Asuka  
entra no quarto.  
  
Asuka: Posso...?  
  
Shinji: Entre logo...  
  
Asuka: Me desculpe...  
  
Shinji: Não há nada para se desculpar...  
  
Asuka: Não está com raiva de mim por eu ter feito aquilo com você?!  
  
Shinji: Claro que não, eu adorei aquele beijo.  
  
Asuka: ...Kaji-san falou que eu terei que entrar no robô amanhã...  
  
Shinji: Como você se sente?  
  
Asuka: Eu preciso admitir que eu estou com medo.  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Asuka: Aquela coisa me fez perder minha memória... o que fará amanhã?  
  
Shinji: Asuka... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... antes eu pilotava  
o Eva porque eu era forçado... mas agora eu descobri porque eu piloto  
um Eva...  
  
Asuka: E por quê?  
  
Shinji: Porque eu quero te proteger... eu preciso, Asuka. Eu preciso  
proteger a garota que confiou sua vida inteira á mim...  
  
Asuka: Eu também, Shinji. Farei qualquer coisa para te proteger, até  
pilotar aquela coisa de novo!  
  
Pausa...  
  
Boa noite, Asuka.  
  
Asuka não diz nada... em vez disso da outro beijo em Shinji, desta  
vez mais comprido que o primeiro.  
  
Asuka: Isto foi um beijo de boa noite, Shinji. Boa noite para você  
também, Shinji.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
No meio da madrugada, Shinji acorda com o grito de alguém.  
  
Asuka: Aaaaahhhhhhhh......  
  
Shinji: ... Asuka?!  
  
Ela então abraça ele, ele sente que ela está chorando.  
  
Shinji: O que aconteceu, Asuka?  
  
Ela não diz nada durante um bom tempo  
  
Shinji: Você teve um pesadelo outra vez?!  
  
Asuka não responde outra vez, em vez disso apenas sussurra uma  
palavra.  
  
Asuka: .....Mama...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Final do segundo episódio  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Não percam o último capítulo: A fonte da mente de uma pessoa  
  
E aí gostaram ?! Espero que sim ! R&R ! (Read and Review)   
(leia e discuta)  
  
Mandem um e-mail para mim falando do que vocês acharam deste   
Fanfic!!!  
  
Abraços e até a próxima !  
XCrash | E-mail: xcrash@ieg.com.br  



End file.
